Foxy spirit
by Demon Wrath
Summary: Naruto is a fox spirit merged with the kyuubi's. He is to also be on team's 7 first C-rank mission. But how will this affect his relationship to team 7 and since they only have 2 students? find out in my story! No pairs yet, got an idea from the story Flying Fox. Merp. rated M for blood and some language


I don't own naruto. I got this idea thanks to the fanfic: Flying Fox (on page 2 in de search, at de top).

* * *

An old man was sitting at a desk, folding and going through papers. This man was the Hokage, the third. He was suffering from the cursed work of all kage's go through. DAMN YOU PAPERS! Alas, he was saved, for at least a little bit, a knock on the door was his savior. "Come in" and in came was team 7. Sasuke was holding the cat Tora in his arms. Most of team 7 had claw marks on them. That cat was a real mess, there had been other Tora's, but still. It was like that cat was always alive. "Capture Tora mission complete" Sasuke said. "Good" the owner came and picked the cat up, but kakashi was eyeing the fox that the hokage always had. The foxes name was naruto and was currently sleeping on the hokage's lap.

Naruto had been human once, but when he was 6. His and kyuubi's spirit had transformed into one. He was a fox spirit now. He had nine tails, red eyes, orange and redish fur. He was currently the size of a normal fox, but could transform into a larger form. But could also take human shape. He also had nine tails and usually helped around. But other than help out, he was so lazy he rivaled Nara's. Seriously. All he really did was sleep. That was thanks to kyuubi since when kyuubi was his usually self and not transformed he could sleep for years.

"We want a at least a C-rank mission" sasuke did a bot demanding, which made naruto flick his ears. "Yea!" sakura added in. "Alright, but since you don't have a third person naruto will be with you. You will be guarding a bridge builder from bandits back to the land of waves." and in came a old man with a bottle of sake. He must have been buzzed.

"Are you sure those kids are going to protect me?"

"I'm positive, you have a jounin and also naruto here" the hokage gestured to the fox, which flicked his ear and glared at him.

"do i really have to do this?"

"Yes" naruto sighed, he really hated these things.

"You will meet at the bridge tomorrow at 7:00 am, pack enough for 2 weeks"

* * *

Kakashi was standing there, it was around 6:30. Then suddenly a blur was racing towards him, what... was that naruto? And then he saw the blur slow down when it was a couple yards away and there was the fox, but he watched as it morphed, bones breaking and reforming, becoming larger and taking human form. His visible eye widened.

A tall man at 6'2 with red hair and eyes stood there, with a tan skin, whisker marks (basically as thick when naruto has it when kyuubi's chakra engulfs them, and they become thicker), he was wearing a black leather jacket with 3 spikes on the shoulders, each 1 inch, his neck had a black spike collar, which the spikes were teeth and claws. The underneath shirt was white, and was wearing baggy blue jeans, with holes at the knees. His shoes were black ninja sandles. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans. He had redish orange fox ears on top with no human ears, which were tipped in black at the top. He also had nine fox tails that were 4 feet long and slender, each tipped in black. They were the same color as his ears. On his hips were pouches for kunai.

Naruto walked to stand beside him a yard away.

And so they waited for the rest of the team and the bridge builder. The rest if team 7 came a few minutes later, closely followed by the bridge builder.

When they headed out out sakura asked "Is that you naruto?" he nodded. Naruto soon spotted a puddle ahead and looked at kakashi who nodded. _'damn you hokage! i wanted to sleep but i have to fight! AURGH! Mental note: never help with papers for the next month.'_thought naruto. When they were next to the puddle, two men appeared above it and one used his chains to slice kakashi up. "One down, thre-" he couldn't finish since naruto really wanted to sleep and get it over with, so he had jumped and had slashed down his chest with his claw mark nails, five slashes going down, blood gushing out. Naruto leaped back and barked orders to them to guard the bridge builder. The one with the slash marks sank to his knees and the other caught him. "No! i'll kill you!" he charged blindly at naruto who simply rushed him with suprising speed and slashed his legs and chest.

They both were knocked out and kakashi returned and tied them up. "You have a lot of explaining to do" Tazuna gulped, and told them the tale of wave while naruto was licking his hands to get the blood off. _"lets help these people, i hate tyrants. Those people really get under my skin"_ naruto says. they agree to it and keep going to the boat.

* * *

HAHHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGERS! HAHAHAH

Oh, and i'm sorry for any library fans. Ain't to motivated right now :U reviews help me be motivated.


End file.
